


Robin & Moira

by JaeChaos88



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Archery, Damsels in Distress, F/M, POV Third Person, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: Robin and his childish antics drive Moira crazy. He is always causing trouble, but it's the only way he knows to get her attention. He finally gets the nerve to tell her he likes her just before being sent away to war. He hopes she'll wait for him to return, but the Sheriff has his eye on her and wants her to be his, by any means necessary...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Audio read through available on youtube:  
> f https://youtu.be/AcsmrolpxqI

Moira walked around the castle and through the stables on her way to the washroom, carrying a basket of laundry. The evening was unusually hot and the breeze offered no relief. The castle grounds were expansive and walking them seemed to take up the bulk of her time when she had a long list if chores for the day.

Castle Nottingham stood tall in the center of the town, separated by a stone wall. The castle grounds itself housed a courtyard, three gardens, stables, and a coop of prize chickens gifted to the Queen after the King saw her delight in them on a trip abroad.

Moira's long brown hair, was braided out of her face, but had become loose and a few strands waved down in front of her light brown eyes. She paused to blow the strands blocking her vision out of her face. In the process, she feels something hit her back but turns to find no one there. She continues walking before, again, feeling something hit her. Dropping the basket of laundry onto the ground, she turns around, annoyed.

“Robin of Loxley step out of that stable at once!” She says stomping her foot.

She watches as Robin and his friend Will Scarlet step out of the stable giggling.

“Have you two nothing better to do?” She asks.

“Oh, lighten up Moira. It’s all in good fun.” Says Robin.

“Yes, well some of us don’t have the luxury of playing with horses whilst there’s work to be done.”

He smiles playfully. Robin with his tall athletic build, charming smile, attractive green eyes and warm brown hair was quite the heart breaker. Many of the castle maids swooned over him and his antics were overlooked, but not by Moira. Robin was always finding little things to do that got under her skin. He takes a horse by the reigns, nudging Will to come along. Moira grabs her basket and continues towards the washroom, but not before having another stone hit her in the back. She grunts with frustration and stomps off, leaving the boys to laugh at their horseplay.

Moira had been a chamber maid for the Queen since she was a little girl. Her mother had passed away from a bout with pneumonia when she was six. Always outspoken and willful Moira made it difficult for her father to raise her to be a lady. She just didn’t understand why women had to tend to the children and housework while the men got to do adventurous things like hunt and play with swords.

“We would never hear the end of it if your mother were to see you out here.” Said her father as they went out into the woods to check the snares he had set for rabbits.

Only two years after her mother’s passing, her father fell ill. He had gone hunting when he tripped down an embankment. A branch from a fallen tree had pierced the side of his leg and quickly became infected. It wasn’t long before the infection reached his heart and he passed away quietly in his sleep. Eight-year-old Moira inevitably found herself roaming the marketplace inside the city walls, just outside the castle grounds, with a group of orphan children. That’s where she met Aida.

Aida was already in the washroom with a basket of laundry she had just started hanging to dry.

“Good morning, Aida.” She says.

“Good morning.” She replies, not sounding her cheerful self.

“Everything all right?” Asks Moira approaching her.

Aida nods her head and continues hanging laundry. Moira puts her hand on her shoulder and turns her towards her. She soon becomes enraged.

“Who did this to you?” She asks, questioning the bruise on her face and busted lip.

“It’s nothing. I wasn’t watching where I was going and slipped down the stairwell.”

“Bullocks! It was the one in the kitchen wasn’t it? That boy whose been eyeing you.” She starts off and Aida grabs her.

“Please, Moira don’t. It’ll only make things worse.” She pleads.

Moira pauses giving herself a moment to calm down and returns to her basket of laundry, throwing it in the wash basin.

“Aida, I love you like kin, but if he so much as lays a finger on you...”

“He won’t. It was all just a misstep, really.”

Aida had lost her family during the black death around the same time Moira had lost her father. Many people, during that time, turned their backs on anyone exposed to the deadly disease, including family, leaving Aida out in the streets alone. When she first met Moira, she was a tiny little girl sitting on the steps of the town square. Side-by-side you never would have known they were the same age seeing Moira a good 4 inches taller. Aida’s blonde pigtails were muddled with straw from sleeping in the streets, and her big blue eyes shown brightly against her dirty face. A couple of older kids circled around her calling her names and shoving her around. Moira didn’t hesitate to come to her aid and looked after her ever since.

After finishing their laundry, they headed back into the castle to finish up their daily chores before dinner.

Robin sat on a table by the blacksmith shed and watched as Will picked up a sword and took a fighter’s stance. His lanky frame wavering as he flails the sword around wildly pretending to fight off an enemy. Robin jumps down from the table and grabs the sword from him.

“If you were ever in a fight, your opponent would surely laugh himself to death.” Jokes Robin.

“Not everyone has the blood of a great swordsman like your dad running in their veins.” Argues Will slicking back his lengthy mane, its chestnut color highlighted with blond streaks from laboring outside in the hot summer sun.

Robin had no need to work the way Will did. Robin was the son of Malcom of Loxley, who had served time in the Kings army and fought by his side years ago. Robin’s mother had passed away shortly after his father’s return from the war. She was with child, only a few months along when she started hemorrhaging. The doctor’s suspected her death to be the result of a complication with the baby. Robin was only two. His father owned a plot of land not far from the city gates, where he had a small farm. Although well-off, he refused to raise a son who didn’t know how to work for a living. He had arranged with the King himself for Robin to be a stable boy and tend to the royal steeds. Often, he found himself busying about the blacksmith with swords and other weapons. His father had trained him well to handle a sword, but he was especially skilled with a bow and arrow, a skill he used to impress the ladies.

Will, on the other hand, was not skilled in much of anything. He was the clumsy son of a Miller who worked long hours at the mill grinding down and packing grain into sacks. It wasn’t the most alluring job, but it paid a decent wage. Will wanted to be something more exciting, like a member of the royal guard. But first he needed to learn how to properly wield a sword.

Moira headed to the Queen’s chamber to get her ready for dinner. She walks over to a small fireplace in the corner of the room and places two metal buckets on a hook above the fire to warm the water. She fetches two more buckets to fill the lady’s tub. On her way to the well, she sees Robin and Will bringing freshly sharpened weapons to the knights. She waits outside the courtyard steps for them to walk out before dumping a full pail of water on them.

“Christ!” Yells Robin and Will.

“You two smelled of livestock. I figured some fresh water would do you some good.”

“Aye, Moira it’s freezing out here!” Complains Will.

“Let that be a lesson to you for hanging around Robin.”

“Come on now, we was just foolin’ around.” Says Robin trying to wring out his clothes. She grabs her other pail of water and heads inside to get the Queen ready for dinner.

The servants wait until after dinner to rummage through the leftover food and help themselves to a royal meal. Moira walks into the kitchen and sees one of the cook’s helpers chatting it up with Aida. She looks at Aida intensely as she places plates into the sink. She grabs an apple off the counter and heads outside for some air before assisting the Queen to bed.

Robin and Will head out of the city gates on their way home. The sun had completely set and the road was visible only by the light of the moon.

“Why are you always messing with Moira?” Asks Will, shaking in his wet clothes as a breeze swept by.

“It’s funny watching her get fired up.” Says Robin. “She’s kind of cute when she does.”

“You may be good with a sword, but you are no winner of hearts.” Informs Will.

“And what do you know of winning hearts?” Asks Robin, interested in what advice Will had.

“I know women don’t much like having rocks thrown at them.”

Although a servant to her royal lady, the Queen, Moira had admired her highness, who had a soft spot for her. The Queen had no children of her own and pulled Moira, specifically, from the streets to be her chamber maid. After the evening’s festivities, Moira helped the Queen to bed and went to look for Aida. She wasn’t in the servant quarters or washroom. She walked back into the kitchen and heard a faint sobbing coming from the pantry. Quietly, she walked over to the door and heard heavy breathing. She quickly opens it to find the cook’s help taking advantage of Aida.

“Aye, what in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” He yells angrily. Moira grabs him by his collar and yanks him out of the pantry.

“What the bloody hell are YOU doing?” She repeats back. She looks at Aida as she tries to pull her dress together with tears in her eyes.

“Mind your business you cunt.” Says the helper.

“Mind my business? Mind MY business?” Says Moira picking up a cast iron pan. “I’ll mind my business alright.” She swings the pan at him and hits his arm as he tries to defend himself. “She is my business you Tosser!” She yells swinging again, this time hitting him in the shoulder as he attempts to flee and knocking him down. He yells in pain as she tosses the pan to the side.

“Lay another finger on her and I’ll beat you bloody senseless.” She takes Aida by the hand and walks her back to the servant’s quarters.

“My dress is ruined.” She says, trying to assess the damage.

“Quit worrying about that. Are you okay?” She asks, helping her out of her dress and into a different gown.

“I’ll be fine.” She says shamefully.

“Hey,” says Moira, holding up Aida’s chin. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that. We might be servants, but we still have our dignity. Besides, you could bag yourself a much better catch than a cook’s helper. All he does is peel potatoes and cut onions.” She smirks. Aida manages to smile as she washes the tear stains from her face.

“I wish I was as fearless as you sometimes, Moira. But then again, I worry you’re going to scare off any potential husband you may have.” She laughs.

“It will take a special kind of man to win my heart.”

“You’d be better off trying to win over a dragon who could thaw that icy heart of yours.” Jokes Aida.

The next day the girls walk out into the courtyard towards the hen house where they see Robin and Will playing with swords near the blacksmith.

“Morning Aida,” Waves Will.

She smiles and waves back. The boys continue with their sword play and Robin disarms Will several times. Moira shakes her head.

“Is something wrong, Moira?” Asks Robin.

“You’d think after the 3rd time he’d realize you favor your right.” She responds.

“Well. How’s about a friendly duel?”

“I have work to be done.” She states.

“Ok, a competition then?” Taunts Robin.

“And what are the stakes?”

He thinks for a moment. “If you win, me and Will will finish collecting eggs and cleaning the chickens.”

“And if you win?” She asks, wondering what was in it for him.

He shrugs. “How’s about a peck on the lips?”

Moira rolls her eyes but agrees to the conditions. She walks over and takes the sword from Will. Robin takes a bow before raising his sword. An unimpressed Moira strikes quickly, catching him off guard. The two dueled two rounds each winning one. Will and Aida watched entranced by the level of skill the two possessed. During the third round, Robin cut a ribbon from the end of Moira’s hair and she his belt holding up his pants. Before they could finish, a knight from the royal guard walked over from the castle.

“Robin of Loxley.” He says sternly. Moira drops the sword behind her and tries to act normal. “You have been called to serve King and Country.” He says handing Robin a scroll out of a sack he was carrying. Robin unrolls it and reads the summons.

“What is it?” Asks Will.

“I’ve been summoned to go to war with King Richard the Lionheart.” He says solemnly.

He looks over at Moira who no longer has her weapon in hand and swipes his sword towards her chest cutting the top button off her dress and then holding the sword to her throat.

“I win.” He says while sporting a charming smile.

Moira turns and walks back to the chickens agitated. Robin places the sword back in the blacksmith’s shed and walks off to give the summons to his father.

Later that night, Moira and Aida watch as the guards line up all the young men who have been recruited for battle. They watch as they are each given a sword and chainmail sporting the crest of the king.

“Some of them are so young.” States Aida.

“They’re all men by the King’s standards.” Moira says walking away.

She stays up late that night mending Aida’s dress. Robin sees the light from her window and tosses a few stones up.

Moira looks down from the window. “For Christ sake Robin it’s late and some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Not you I see. Step out will you?” He asks.

She lingers in the window for a moment wondering what it is he is up to before walking down to the courtyard.

“What?” She says with an attitude.

“I leave out in the morning.” He says causally.

“Well…good luck to you.”

“I did win that bet earlier didn’t I?” He asks, recalling their duel.

“You cheated!” She protests.

“Now, now, I won.” He says confidently.

“You won against an unarmed woman.”

He stands there smiling, rocking on his heels, lips puckered awaiting his reward.

“Since you cheated you can forget a peck on the lips.” She states, rolling her eyes. Moira moves in to kiss his cheek when he turns abruptly and kisses her on the lips. She pulls back in shock.

“Robin! You really are something.” She says flustered as she marches back inside.

Moira makes it back to her quarters slightly flushed by the kiss. She picks up the dress and needle again, shortly before an arrow is shot into the windowsill. Startled, she drops the needle and thread. Robin flees just before she reaches the window to remove the arrow. Attached to its shaft is a lone rose.  


The next day the citizens of Nottingham lined the street as the King, high on his horse, regally led his men off into battle. Moira spots Robin in the group and he notices her wearing the rose in her hair. He smiles compassionately and nods as the men march along through the city gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Aida watch as the city suffers from the stress of war. The Sheriff makes his desire of Moira known and Prince John doesn't hesistate to fill his Uncle's position as King...

The next three years were tough on the citizens of Nottingham. The war had been drawn out longer than planned and Prince John was getting too comfortable in his position of power. He had begun hoarding the wealth from the citizens with the help of the newly appointed Sheriff.

“This is becoming ridiculous,” Scoffs Aida in the washroom. “This is the second load of laundry I’ve washed from the Princes room. I mean, really? How many times does one man need to change clothes?”

“He’s hardly a man at all if you ask me.” Says Moira. “The lady of the house doesn’t even have that many garments.”

“He is quiet dainty.” Chuckles Aida.

Prince John was by no means manly. He was very conscientious of how people perceived him, often wearing several outfits a day, prancing around in flashy clothing and extravagant jewelry. There were rumors of his sexual orientation amongst the castle grounds considering he was in his 30s and had yet to take a wife or be seen with any female suitor.

“How is the Queen by the way?” Asks Aida. The Queen had been sick for several months and wasn’t showing any signs of getting better.

“She’s developed a bad cough. I’m worried it’s from her being in bed all the time, looking out her chamber window. She’s worried about the King. It’s been 3 months since any word has come back about the war.”

“Have you heard from Robin?” Asks Aida.

“No.”

“Have you written him at all?” She asks persistently.

“I sent him one or two…” Says Moira awkwardly. “I didn’t know what to say.”

“I can’t believe you two fall for each other right as he marches off into battle.”

“We didn’t fall for each other…”

“You did to! Don’t think that I don’t know why you keep that pressed rose in your satchel.” Quips Aida with her hands on her hips, not falling for Moira’s denial.

Their conversation comes to a halt when the figure of the Sheriff comes into the doorway. To be a trusted member of order in Nottingham, the sheriff’s appearance screamed of evil and treachery. His shiny black hair flowed to his shoulders in a snake like wave, his deep black eyes hid any sign of a soul he may have had, and his goatee reminded her very much of the Lucifer painting that hung in the church opposite the one of Christ. Even his clothing, although draped beneath his armor, was dark and menacing.

“How are you ladies on this joyous afternoon?” He greeted charismatically.

“We are well your good sir.” Says Aida meekly.

“Moira, is it?” He asks.

“That it is.”

“Might I ask you to see to these?” He asks placing several garments into her basket of laundry.

“Yes, sir.” She says as pleasantly as she can feeling uneasy as his eyes lingered on her.

He smiles seductively and walks off. “You ladies enjoy your day.”

“He gives me the willies.” Whispers Aida as she takes her finished load back to the castle.

Later that night shortly into dinner, a messenger arrives with a message from the troops. Prince John reads it before instructing a servant to handle the matter accordingly. The lady of the house had fallen ill once more and remained in bed for dinner. She only took a few bites off the plate Moira brought her. It was heartbreaking to see the woman in the condition she was in. Moira held a spoonful of soup to the fragile Queen’s lips as she sipped.

“It’s good to see you eating something.” She tells her.

“I’ve lost my appetite for a lot of things. I can stand to eat better when I’m not in the company of that buffoon.” Scoffs the Queen, referring to the Prince. She catches Moira laughing and it reminded her of the little girl she rescued from the streets.

The Queen was by all means, a woman of the people. She often times walked the marketplace just outside of the castle walls and spoke with the citizens, partaking in sincere conversations and sampling goods. Moira had crossed her path while walking and bumped into a guard.

“Watch it will ya?” She said as she continued on her way.

The look on the guard’s face as the spunky little girl passed made the Queen laugh. She watched as Moira approached a group of four boys much older than her.

“Hand it over!” She yells.

“Hand what over?” Says the oldest of the group, standing to his feet. “Tag-a-long and bug someone else.” He says shoving her shoulder. Moira stumbles back and looks at the boy with arms crossed.

“Hand over the doll…or else.” She demands.

“Or else what?” He laughs.

The Queen continues to watch the interaction between the children as she browses some local goods. Moira walks away and returns second later with a broom. The group of boys laugh.

“Watch out, she has a broom.” Jokes one of the boys.

Moira brings the broom handle across the face of the older boy. Who falls to the ground as the others look in shock. She quickly starts swinging and thrusting the broom handle like a sword at the other boys.

“Give me the doll!” She yells and one of the boys tosses a ragged doll with a dirty blue dress and missing eye onto the ground by her feet. “Let that be a lesson to ya!”

The Queen signals one of her guards to break up the altercation.

“My child.” Says the Queen walking over. “Does that doll really mean that much to you? That you would risk any harm for it?”

“Ma’lady.” Says Moira bowing to the Queen. “This doll means nothing to me but a great deal to my friend. And believe you me those tossers had it coming.”

The Queen tries not to laugh at Moira’s inappropriate behavior but is highly entertained by the spunky little girl.

The Queen signals her guards. “Feed her, clothe her, and bring her

to the castle.”

“And what of my friend?” Asks Moira.

“Have her come too.” Acknowledges the Queen.

When the guards brought Moira and Aida, full and freshly dressed into the Queen’s quarters they were in awe.

“My dear, do you know why I brought you here?” She asked Moira.

Moira shook her head.

“I like you.” She says with a smile. “You have a free spirit, much like I envision my children would have. But it pains me to say that I cannot bare any.” She looks over Moira.

“How would you like to live here in the castle?” She asks.

Moira looks around for a moment. “What’s in it for you?”

The Queen laughs. “You would be my new helper. Most little girls would jump at the opportunity to live in a castle. And you would get 3 meals a day.”

Moira looks at the Queen curiously for a moment as she thought over the offer.

“Deal, but only if Aida can stay as well.”

“I wouldn’t dream of separating you two.”

After dinner, Moira returns the dishes from the Queen's chambers to the kitchen. The sound of bells and trumpets begin to ring down from the castle towers.

“What is that?” Asks Aida.

“The King. He’s…dead.” Moira explains as she places the Queen’s uneaten food on the counter. “I must see to Ma’Lady.” She steps off quickly up the stairwell and down the hall to Queen’s quarters. She hears screaming and yelling as several chambermaids hurry out of her room.

“Say it isn’t so…” She pleads to Moira as she walks into the room. “Say it isn’t so…”

Moira sits besides the Queen and hugs her tightly. The sickly woman wails as heartache seeps in.

“Fetch a doctor,” Orders Moira to one of the maids by the door. “Get me a glass of wine and cool compress.” She orders another.

“You must remain strong, Ma’Lady.” She says taking her hand. “Your people will need you.”

A maid quickly returns with the wine and compress. The Queen takes a sip as Moira dabs the cool cloth on her head. The doctor comes in moments later bringing with him some laudanum to help her sleep. Once she has dozed off Moira heads out to the washroom to retrieve the Sheriff’s garments. She brings them to his quarters where he answers her knock scantily clad. Moira turns her head from him, appalled by his appearance.

“Your items sir.” She says holding them out to him.

“My, my, what good work you do. You can place them on the bed just over there.”

Moira warily walks into the room avoiding any view of the Sheriff’s appearance.

“You are a beautiful woman Moira.” He states. “Unwed I see.” Taking her hand into his. She casually pulls it away.

“I’m sure a woman like you is not short on admires. Maybe you’re just looking for a man of stature…A man of wealth and power. Someone who knows how to…thrill a woman.” He says while circling her like a vulture eyeing a fresh carcass.

“I am afraid I haven’t the time for a husband. I am dedicated to Ma’Lady.” She explains.

“Well, I’m sure in her recent state, you will have more time to seek one soon.”

“Is there anything else I can assist you with Sheriff? Or am I free to go?” Her voice becoming more aggressive.

“That is all for now.” He says, running his hands down her arms. She cringes at his touch and turns to leave.

Prince John wasted no time making arrangements for his crowning ceremony. He was pronounced as King of Nottingham in the courtyard just after daybreak. Moira and Aida watched from one of the chamber windows as he gave a speech to the impoverished citizens he now ruled over.

“Bullocks. He’s the reason they’re all starving and hungry. People are working their arses off to provide for their families, and he takes everything and leaves them to starve.” Huffs Moira.

“Things will get better.” Aida says naively, trying to stay positive.

“When? When the resistance decides to come marching into the castle and be slaughtered by all the guards? Will left 6 months ago to join them and we haven’t seen or heard from him since. He’s probably dead somewhere in a ditch.”

“Must you be so negative.” Aida, turns to leave. She understood Moira’s frustration, but she didn’t want to hear her talk about Will like that. His father had to give up his property to the Sheriff when he came up short on their taxes. Work at the mill had become slow and the pay was not what it was before the war. Many of the neighboring towns refused to trade with Prince John due to his high costs and tax rates on goods. It wasn’t just the citizens who were suffering, it was the businesses too. Will left to find the resistance in hopes of bringing help back to the people, but no one had heard from him since he had gone.

That evening the newly crowned King John calls all servants into the common area.

“As ruler of these lands and master of this domain I am afraid I will be needing to make a few changes.” He walks through the gathering of servants and taps several on the shoulders. “You…you…you…you…”

When he is done, he returns to his post. “If I have placed my hand on you you may see your way to the door. Your services are no longer needed.”

Moira looks at Aida who has just been dismissed. She hangs her head sorrowfully. Moira takes her hand and walks over to the King.

“Your highness, please. I ask you to reconsider dismissing her. She has nowhere to go and has worked for your highnesses family since she was child.” Pleads Moira.

“I am sorry, but there is just no need for anymore chamber maids. You my dear, are favored highly by the Queen and therefore will remain.”

“I’m afraid if my friend must go Ma’Lady will have to do without me.” Moira says standing her ground.

“You would turn your back on the Queen? Drop your post?”

“The Queen knows my character, she is the closest thing I’ve had to a mother, and would not question my judgement, your highness.”

“Now, wait just a moment.” Interjects the Sheriff. “The Queen, in her current state could use an extra maid to be by her side. Surely we could keep Miss….”

“Aida.” Responds Moira.

“Aida…just until the Queen has…recovered.” Suggests the Sheriff.

“Very well.” Agrees King John as he turns to head to his chamber. The Sheriff smiles at Moira before leaving with him.

“Moira you didn’t have to do that.” Aida says hugging her.

“You’d never make it out there. Better to be in here with me and these twits.”

A few days later while walking through the kitchen with a fresh harvest of eggs Moira is confronted by the Sheriff.

“Good day to you.” He says bowing his head.

“Good day, Sheriff.”

“Please, call me William.” He says walking over to her.

“I don’t know how appropriate that would be, sir.” She says getting uncomfortable as he approaches.

“I insist,” he says. “I was thinking of touring the castle gardens this afternoon and hoped you would accompany me.”

“I’m afraid I must refuse the offer. I have quite the workload this evening and I don’t want to get behind.”

“I’m sure a little fresh air would ease the stress of your labor.” He urges while running his hands across the tops of her shoulders.

“I must say, Sheriff, this is a highly inappropriate…”

“Your little friend would be out in the streets begging for scraps and spare change if I hadn’t spoken to the King.” His tone turns menacing as his hands grip her shoulders. “I would think you to be more grateful.” He turns her towards him and pushes his weight against her wedging her between himself and the counter. He sniffs the side of her neck fancifully.

“They’ve returned!” Yells Aida running into the kitchen. “Robin and the men have returned from battle!”

The Sheriff steps away from Moira and walks out the back door towards the stables. Moira bows her head in shame and frustration. He could have had his way with her right then before Aida had interrupted and there wouldn’t have been anything she could do. Fighting back would have ended up with her and Aida either locked away for good or in the stocks. She takes a deep breath and dusts off her dress.

“Let’s go greet them.” She says grabbing Aida’s hand and walking to the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin returns from battle to Moira, but now his new battle is with the rule of law, the Sheriff...

They stand outside on the steps watching as the men find their loved ones. Aida spots Robin before Moira. “There he is!”

Robin looks over at the top of the steps and sees Moira. He cuts through the crowd and up the steps to her. It had been just over three years since they laid eyes on each other. He picks her up and spins her around before placing her down and planting a kiss on her lips. Aida watched in delight at their reunion.

“I’ve been looking forward to that for the last three years.” He says smiling.

Moira blushes, speechless. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Where’s Will?” He asks.

“Um. We’re not sure exactly.” Answers Aida.

“A lot has changed since you have been gone, Robin. The King is dead.” Informs Moira.

“What?” Says Robin surprised.

“They say he was wounded in battle and died of infection. John is now the new King of Nottingham.” She says.

Aida offers to pick up a few of Moira’s chores so she and Robin could walk the city streets and catch up on lost time. The whole time the Sheriff followed in the background.

“Have you seen my father?” Asks Robin.

“No. I had seen him only once, in the marketplace, after you left while out fetching something for Ma’Lady. Many of the farms and lands just beyond the castle grounds have been seized by the King and Sheriff. Many of the people have fallen ill or moved on to new towns seeking refuge.”

“You look as beautiful as I remember.” He says, trying to move on to more cheerful conversation. He takes her hand in his as they walk. The gesture made Moira feel awkward at first, until he smiled charmingly.

“So how many other girls received love letters from you Mr. Loxley?” Ask Moira in a playful tone.

“I lost count after I wrote you.” He jokes.

Moira swats his shoulder. “You may look mature with your silly excuse of a beard, but you have hardly matured.”

“I think I look quite dapper with facial hair.” He says rubbing the light scruff on his face. He stops in the square and takes both her hands in his.

“Good day my lad. And who might you be?” Says the Sheriff deciding to intrude. Moira was enjoying the young man’s company too much.

“Robin, of Loxley.” He says shaking the Sheriff’s hand.

“Robin of Loxley? Well, now you wouldn’t be son of Malcom of Loxley would you?””

“Aye, that be my father.” He confirms.

“We’ll I hate to have to do this to you seeing as how you have just served your kingdom, but you are under arrest.” He says grabbing Robin’s arm.

“Excuse me?” Asks a confused Robin.

“Wait just a moment Sheriff, under what grounds?” Questions Moira.

“Why he hasn’t paid taxes on his land in almost a year.”

“He has been at war fighting along side our King! You can’t possibly expect him to…”

“I expect the laws to be followed and when they are not punishment shall be bestowed.” The Sheriff cuffs Robin and walks him away.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be alright.” Assures Robin from over his shoulder.

“I’m not sure how you expect me to pay you your taxes when I am in here.”

Smirks Robin as the Sherriff shackles his cuffs to the wall of the dungeon.

“I’m not worried about you paying taxes my dear boy.” Replies the Sheriff. “Your property was seized by the King following your father’s death.”

Robin looks intensely at the Sheriff. “What do you mean my father’s death?”

“Your father was found dead in his home this past winter.”

Robin stares blankly trying to comprehend the news.

“Now, if you don’t mind. I must go comfort Moira. I am sure this is all quiet upsetting to her.” He says with a tone that leaves Robin questioning the validity of his concern for her.

After the Sheriff took Robin away Moira turned to the only place she felt she could for peace, the church just inside the castle walls. Friar Tuck found her in the nave at the base of the cross in despair. His stout frame wobbled down the aisle towards her and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“What weighs your soul my child?” He asks.

“Too many burdens.” She replies.

“I am here for you.”

“There is so much corruption. People who are starving and dying in the streets…The false king as he sits comfortably on his thrown…Ma’Lady on her last breath…A man imprisoned after serving his kingdom…”

“We must be brave in these hard times. God will show us the way.” He advises while helping her to her feet. “Let us pray.”

It isn’t long before the Sheriff comes walking in, the jingle of his keys sending a chill up Moira’s spine.

“Good evening, Friar.” He says pleasantly.

“Sheriff, what might I do for you today?” Inquires the Friar.

“I’m just doing my rounds.” He glances at the stained-glass windows as he approaches. “It would seem the church has yet to pay it’s taxes.”

“That’s because the church does not abide by any laws of man. We do God’s work.”

“That may be true, but this church resides on castle grounds and is therefore required to pay its fair share in taxes, as requested by King John.”

“King John is…” starts an angry Moira.

“Sheriff...” Interrupts the Friar before Moira can say something that she would regret. “Why don’t we discuss this matter in a private setting.”

The two men head toward the Friar's private quarters. The Sheriff grabs Moira's arm gently as they pass. “I will require your services in my quarters tonight after dinner.”

She yanks her arm away and heads to the castle to check on the Queen. When she gets to her chamber Aida is outside the door crying and her heart sinks deeper into her gut the closer she gets.

“What is it?” She asks.

A doctor walks out of the room adjusting his glasses before she could answer. “The Queen has passed, quietly in her sleep.” He states.

Moira pushes the doctor aside as she enters the room. She slowly approaches the bed and kneels beside the Queen. Her pallid hand was cold to Moira’s touch. Aida followed in behind her and placed a supportive hand on her as she cried.

That night the Queen’s body was taken to the church where Moira prepped her for the funeral. She combed her long grey hair down over her shoulders and placed a crown of wildflowers across her head.

“Rest peacefully Ma’Lady. Join your King once more.” She kisses her cold stiff cheek one last time.

Robin was in the dungeon looking at the moon through a small set of bars. When the troops learned they would be returning home, seeing Moira was the first thing he had planned to do. It had been three years and his worst fear was coming home to find her wed to another man. Instead she had caught the eye of an unscrupulous Sheriff whom he was sure would stop at nothing to have her. Lost in his thoughts, he catches sight of a stone fall out of the wall to his right. And then another, and another.

“Robin?” Calls a voice.

“Will?” Says Robin squinting at the figure emerging from the hole.

“Shhhh. Yes, I’ve come to break you out.”

“How did you know I was even in here?”

“Nevermind that.” He says removing a lockpick. He quickly pops the lock on

Robin’s shackles, and they head out through the hole replacing the bricks behind them.

“Where are we going?” Asks Robin.

“You’ll see.”

They come out through a tunnel on the outside of the rear castle wall where two men were waiting with horses. One was about average height, with a scar running down his face across his left eye. His shaggy brown hair was pulled out of his face in a tie and he looked to be in good physical shape. The other was tall, towering over them all, with broad shoulders, heavily sculpted arms and a bald head. He was ghost like and looked on very sternly.

“Robin?” Asks the man with the scar.

“Yes, I’m Robin. Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Little John, and this is Duncan. We have work to be done.” He hands him the reigns to a horse. Robin uneasily takes the them. The men mount up and head off towards the tree line.

Moira could feel the Sheriff’s eyes linger over her as she stood in the dining room and assisted with dinner. The dismissal of many of the castle’s staff meant more duties for those who remained. After dinner, Moira hurries to her servant quarters and starts packing a small bag. Aida walks in just as she grabs the last of her things.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asks in a loud whisper.

“I’m getting out of here. I can’t stay any longer.”

“Where will you go? What about Robin?”

“Aida, please!” Moira pauses for a moment to think. “I haven’t much time. It’s the Sheriff…he’s set his sights on me and if I don’t leave now I’m afraid I won’t have another chance.”

She nods and helps Moira sneak out of the castle into the city just outside the wall.

“Please take care of yourself.” Pleads Aida.

“And you do the same.”

The two embrace each other tightly before she heads out into the streets and disappears into the darkness. In the twenty years they had known each other, it was the first time they had been apart. Moira was sure if she were to stay and fight the Sheriff’s advances he would use Aida as leverage to get what he wanted from her.

After a few hours, Robin and his rescuers reach their encampment. “Welcome to Sherwood.” Says Little John as they dismount from their horses. Robin looks around at a quaint little village of people. There were huts built at the base of the trees as well as treetop quarters. Several children run by playing with wooden swords.

“Are you the resistance?” Asks Robin.

“We are the closest thing to hope our people have.” Says Will.

A small group of men walk over carrying bags and drop them at the feet of Little John.

“A gift from his Highness and the King of France.” Says one of the men. Robin looks in the bag and finds food and gold.

“You’ve stolen from our King?” He questions the men.

“He is not our King. King Richard would never have let his people go on starving and dying in the streets.” States Little John. “He takes from the people and hoards his riches, selling goods to other kingdoms. And his Sheriff collects his own set of taxes leaving nothing for the people. So, we steal. And we give what we steal to those in need. But right now, WE need some help, and Will thinks you’re the one for the task.”

The next morning the Sheriff is notified of Robin’s escape and storms off to find Moira. He enters the servant quarters shared by her and Aida to find her absent.

“Where is she?” He yells.

“I…I don’t know sir...” Says Aida meekly.

The Sheriff storms out of the room and down the hall fuming. He grabs a messenger by his collar at the castle entrance and tells him to put out posters for Robin offering 40 shillings for his whereabouts. The look of anger on the Sheriff’s face was all the messenger needed to understand the importance of his request and he stumbled down the hall to start immediately.

Moira tried her best to blend in on the streets. She had very little for money and no one whom she could turn to for help. There was only one person she felt she could trust, the Friar. She climbed through a low bearing window of the church and dropped down behind the alter. Quietly, she headed down a narrow hall to the Friar’s chamber and knocked.

“Come in.” He answers.

She opens the door covered in a heavy shroud, carrying a walking stick, and closes it behind her.

“How may I help you child of God?” He asks.

She pulls back the hood and shroud to reveal herself.

“Moira? Where have you been the Sheriff has been looking all over for you.”

“I’ll bet he has. I could not stay her another minute. Ma’Lady is gone and I fear he will soon be after me. I need your help Friar. A dear friend of mine has been imprisoned wrongfully and I fear the Sheriff will see to it he is hanged.”

“Who is this friend of yours my dear?” Asked the concerned Friar.

“Robin of Loxley.”

“Well you can rest easy, child. He escaped the dungeon last night. The Sheriff has put a bounty on him.”

Moira breathes a sigh of relief. “When will services be held for the queen?”

“This evening. There is to be a precession followed by a ceremony here. I am not sure if it is wise for you to attend. The Sheriff will no doubt expect you to be in attendance. She will be taken to the catacombs just after sundown. You were much more than a chamber maid to her.” He says opening a small drawer in a desk that sat by a window and pulled out a small box. “She called me to her chambers shortly before her passing. She asked me to give this to you.”

Moira opened the box to find a hairpin and two candies. The hairpin had belonged to the Queen and she had always adored it. The two candies were her favorites. The King would often travel to Germany and bring back gifts for the Queen. Her favorite was the Belgian chocolates. She would often share one with Moira at the end of the night.

Moira wiped a tear away. The main church door closes and the sound of the Sheriff’s keys echo into the nave of the church.

“You must leave at once before you are found.” Says the Friar. He slides a tall painting to the side and reveals a path leading into the main church. “This will lead you to the tapestry behind the alter, I take it you can find your way out the same way you got in. Take care my child.”

Moira shuffles down the narrow path and the Friar replaces the painting before the Sheriff enters. She walks the streets of the marketplace trying to figure out what she is trying to achieve. There were almost a dozen displaced families lining the streets and ally ways begging for anything that could be spared. She watched as a woman nursed her child while two more lay beside her. Moira spots a poster that she previously did not notice. On it is a rough sketch of Robin offering 40 shillings to anyone who knows his whereabouts. She tears down the poster and heads towards the town square in the marketplace.

She steals a writer’s pouch off an unsuspecting town Crier as he browsed the shops. She headed near the castle wall and writes a note to Aida telling her she is well and instructing her to leave the kitchen door unlocked that night after everyone has gone to bed. A couple of children run by and Moira takes one by the arm.

“Hey, how would you like to earn a coin?” She asks.

“What’ve I gotta do?” Asks the little boy.

“Take this letter and hide it in the King's chicken coupe.”

“In the chickens?” He asks confused.

Moira hands the boy a pence and he takes the note without anymore questions. She watches as he enters the castle gate hidden within a group of visitors. Once he returns from the castle grounds she goes on her way.

That night she sneaks over the wall of the castle and towards the kitchen, avoiding the patrol of guards. Quietly, she enters the kitchen and grabs a potato sack. She quickly throws food into the sack and heads over to the pantry. She is taken by surprise when she finds Aida hiding in there waiting for her.

“For Christ sakes Aida, your going to give me a heart attack!” Says Moira taking a step back as her heart races.

“What are you doing? You’re going to get yourself caught sneaking around here.”

“Aida you should see them. So many people are in the streets starving. I need to get some of this to them.” Aida watches as Moira packs food into another bag.

“And how exactly are you planning on getting this over the wall? I suspect you didn’t just walk in through the gate knowing the Sheriff is looking for you.”

Moira pauses realizing she hadn’t thought that far ahead. “I’ll take a horse.”

“Bloody hell Moira! The King will have you hanged!”

“Shhh. Keep your voice down. I’ll need a distraction to get the guards away from the stables.” She decides as she peers out of the kitchen door at the guards on watch.

Aida looks at Moira uneasily and crosses her arms. “I’ll do it.”

“No, Aida you’re going to get yourself in trouble.” Protests Moira.

“Yea, well I’d rather take a few lashings than watch you dangle from a noose while the birds peck out your eyes.” She points out.

Moira reluctantly agrees and hides just outside the door of the kitchen as Aida knocks down a huge pile of pots and pans above the stove. The guards standing watch by the stables hear the noise and go to investigate. Moira sneaks into the stables and loads the 2 bags onto a horse.

The blacksmith’s shed was unguarded and only a short distance away from the stables. She sneaks along the wall to peek inside and sees a small sheath of throwing knives. Moira wraps them up and ties them to her belt on her dress before heading back to the stables. She opens the doors to all the horses before mounting hers and sends them all stampeding through the courtyard. The two guards who entered the kitchen come running out at the sound of neighs and hooves trampling the courtyard. A pair on patrol by the castle gates quickly try to stop the horses from escaping, allowing her to steer her horse through them. As her horse races down the street she cuts open the sacks littering the food into the marketplace. The commotion woke many of the vagrants sleeping in the street who were pained by empty stomachs. They spared no time in grabbing what they could before retreating into their places of hiding. She soon hears the trumpets go off signaling a breach in the castle but makes it out of the city gates before the soldiers could close it. She heads towards Loxley in hopes that Robin is there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Moira rebel against the King. The Sheriff's lust for Moira increases as he tracks her down in Sherwood....

When she reaches the cottage, Moira finds as small grave. She steps down to find it belonging to Robin’s father. She pays her respects before walking the horse to the weathered stable and heads inside. There is no sign of Robin or any inhabitants and hadn’t looked like there had been for a while. The cottage was fully furnished and hadn’t been touched by looters. The table that sat in the center of the main room still had place settings for two. Moira assumed his father anxiously awaited Robin’s return. She lights the fireplace and falls asleep on the floor watching the embers dance in the flames.

A caravan carrying goods was passing along the road into Sherwood Forest. The road was the quickest travel route to and from Nottingham and frequently traveled between kingdoms by traders, although the road was believed to be guarded by a group of thieves. The caravan stopped about two miles into the forest, when its path was hindered by a fallen tree.

“Is there another way around?” Asked a messenger from inside the forefront carriage.

“You might see about turning back around.” Says Little John revealing himself from behind a large oak tree. Several other men step out as well surrounding the caravan.

“I’ll have you know these goods are for His Highness King John of….” Informs the messenger before being interrupted.

“Yes, yes, we are very aware of whom these goods are intended.” Says John signaling ten of his men to start unloading the goods.

Four armed guards jump out, swords drawn as the men approach. The messenger, feeling protected by his swordsman steps out of the carriage.

“These men are highly trained mercenaries hired by his Highness the King of France. I’m sure their skills are far more advanced than your little band of…” He stops mid boast, eyes wide, and gulps down a knot that formed in his throat. An arrow had struck the carriage door beside the man inches from his head. Another one followed as he let out womanly scream. The men of Sherwood laughed, and Robin hopped down from a nearby tree and whistled. Five archers hidden in the coverage of trees aimed their arrows at the mercenaries.

“How do your swordsmen hold up against master marksmen?” Asks Robin.

The men of Sherwood disarm the mercs and start unloading the caravan. Once they’ve taken everything, they send the men back the way they came with a message to the King of France.

“Let him know, these roads are guarded by Robin Hood and his gang of merry men, any travelers hoping to deal their goods to the false king of Nottingham will be seized and sent on their way.” Says Little John.

The goods are taken to the encampment where the supplies are divided between the people. Only necessary goods are kept and the rest are prepared to be distributed to the towns people of Nottingham. They load down several horses and pose as traders when entering the town, bringing with them animal skins and meat. As they walk along the streets, they hear talk of the vigilante that took the King’s horses and ran through the streets spilling food stolen from his highness. Robin and Little John look at each other.

“Sounds like someone else is taking action against the King.” Says Robin.

They pass out small handfuls of coin and food secretively to several of the merchants and townsfolk.

“Looks like you are a wanted man.” Points out Little John, gesturing to a reward poster as they enter the center of town.

“Is 40 shillings all I am worth, to him?” Says Robin smiling confidently beneath his bandana.

“Let it be known that those who steal from the king shall be punished!” Declares the town Crier from the town square. “For aiding a thief, the punishment shall be 50 lashings and confinement to the stocks for three days time!

Robin and the men stopped and watched as the public punishment was sentenced. The Sheriff rollbacks back his sleeves as he approaches the accused. The sight of him angers Robin and he began to worry about Moira. He thought about her being helpless against his wicked advances, but he knew she was strong and could manage herself until they reunited. The Crier hands him a whip as a young woman is placed into the stocks and her dress ripped from her shoulders exposing her back.

“Aida?” Questions Robin.

The Sheriff begins lashing her as she screams out in pain. Moira is in the crowd shrouded from view watching in horror as her friend is whipped. She quickly makes her way through the crowd unable to tolerate the persecution, bumping into Robin without either of them taking notice of each other.

Aida could barely stand in the stocks. Her fair skin blistering and bruised from the ferocity of the lashing. Tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and turned her head embarrassed by the indecency in which she was exposed. The Sheriff eyed the crowd before heading into the castle to speak to the King. He finds him in the throne room with his advisors who suspected the delivery they were waiting for had been obtained by the thieves of Sherwood. King John slams his fist against the throne.

“May I have a word alone with his majesty?” Requests the Sheriff.

“What is it?” Asks the agitated King as he dismisses his council.

“I request several guards be placed on patrol at the town square. I have reason to believe someone may have mercy on our prisoner and attempt to free her.”

“You’re worrying about protecting a girl in the stocks but what about my goods?” Asks the King. “I’ve just been informed by the council that our goods from France were due to arrive this morning. It is now evening and I’ve no supplies!”

“I would like to send out a few patrols around the shire for any signs of the resistance, but I am limited on able body men.”

The King grants the Sheriff use of a small group of his armed guards under the condition that he produces some results on his search for the resistance.

That night Moira sits by the fire at the Loxley cottage eating a piece of bread and drinking a bottle of mead, crying at the thought of Aida. She quickly changes out of her dress into some men's clothes that she picked up on her way out of the city. When she reaches the outer wall of the city, she manages to loosen a few bars in the wall where sewage and water was disposed into a creek. She sneaks in an heads towards the town square.

“Aida,” she whispers. Aida lifts her head slowly searching for the speaker of her name. Moira finds the coast clear and runs over.

“Moira?” Aida recognizes the voice but doesn’t recognize her in her current attire and half covered face. “What are you doing here? You must leave.”

“I cannot leave you here like this.” She grabs a lock pick from her belt and starts trying to pick the lock. “Bloody hell, I need more practice.” She wiggles the pick trying to pop the lock when another figure emerges from the shadows.

“Who are you?” Asks Moira.

“Who are you?” Asks the other figure. He looks at her fidgeting with the lock.

“Let me try.”

“I got it.” Says Moira still trying to pop the lock. “Now leave before you get us caught.”

“You’re going to get yourself caught now move.” He says pushing her to the

side.

A nearby guard on patrol sees the pair trying to break out the prisoner.

“Oye!” He yells. He goes to draw his sword as Moira removes a knife and throws it hitting him in his shoulder. He yells out causing a scene. The man pops the lock and frees Aida just in time. Moira grabs Aida and helps her away quickly. The man follows behind them providing cover with his bow and arrows.

“Here, let me take her.” Says the man picking up Aida and carrying her behind a wagon of hay near a shack. They hide out of view as the soldiers search the streets.

“I’ll get her to safety.” He says.

Moira looks at Aida. There is no way she will be able to get her passed the guards and out of the city now that they’ve been spotted.

“You take care of her.” She says looking at the man fiercely. “Or I will find you and gut you myself.”

“Agreed.” He says. He looks around for a moment before removing an arrow from his quiver. “Get ready to run.”

He shoots an oil lamp hanging above a cart of goods and it goes up in flames. Moira takes off and climbs a rickety shop roof drawing the attention to of the guards. Several more on patrol are drawn to her as she runs along the rooftops, allowing for the man and Aida to get away. She hops down into the street throwing two knives at the guards blocking her escape route. She slides down through the hole and runs to her horse before taking off into the darkness.

Moira makes it back to the cottage but not without injury. She managed to gash her arm while sliding through the wall. She pulls out a small sewing kit and takes a drink from the bottle of mead. She holds the needle over a flame before threading it and pours a little of the mead onto the cut. Her fist tightens as the pain radiates through her arm. She takes the needle and begins to suture her injury. Late into the night as she sleeps by the fire, she hears something from outside. She hides as the intruder walks into the cottage. He glances around at the fire and dress that is laying across the chair. He walks over to the bottle of mead sitting by the fireplace and suddenly feels the point of a sword at his neck.

“What is your business here?” She requests cradling her injured arm against her night gown.

The man holds his hands up slowly. Then very quickly he turns and disarms Moira grabbing her good arm and twisting it behind her back.

“Moira?” He says surprised. He lets her go and pulls down his mask revealing himself as Robin. “What…where…?” He can’t find the words and immediately pulls her close for a kiss. “I’ve been so worried about you. Why did you leave the castle?”

“I couldn’t stay. Not with the Sheriff there.”

He looks at her arm and back into her eyes. “Was that you trying to free Aida?”

She stares at him for a second realizing it was him that helped her escape. “You? Where is she? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. She’s being tended to at the camp. I came to pay my respects to my father. I was curious once I saw the smoke coming from the chimney.”

They soon hear horses riding in the distance. Moira grabs what she can of her belongings, and they head off to the tree line on their horses. They watch as the Sheriff dismounts his horse and heads into the cottage with several soldiers. They then proceed to burn it down. Moira looks at Robin whose eyes are filled with anger.

“We must go, before they find us.” She insists. They ride off towards Sherwood leaving the cottage to burn. When they get to the camp Robin helps Moira off her horse and introduces her to some of the men.

“Moira, I’d like you to meet Little John and Duncan.” Says Robin.

“Pleased to meet you.” Says Little John bowing his head.

“You as well. I don’t mean to be rude, but I would greatly like to see Aida.”

“Right this way.” Robin hands Moira off to Duncan to be taken to Aida while he and Little John discuss the next shipment of goods.

Moira is led into a dimly lit hut where she sees Will cleaning the wounds on Aida’s back.

“Will,” she says, relieved to see him alive. She gives him a hug and then walks over to the bed. “I’ll see to her now.” She takes the rag from his hand and she is left alone with Aida.

“Moira.” She says managing to smile. Moira grabs a cup of water and holds it to Aida’s lips.

“Rest.”

Robin walks in to check on the two and finds Moira dozed off in a chair beside Aida. He wakes Moira and takes her hand as he leads her up the steps to a small hut in the trees. He pulls back a curtain revealing a small, cozy, lightly furnished room. She sees the two letters she wrote him while he was away, sitting on a small table.

“I read them every day. I had written you a few more times, but I never heard back.” He says. “I figured you found someone else to court. Someone you didn’t have to worry about dying in battle.”

“There was no one else.” She turns to him. “I was at a loss. One minute you’re driving me crazy with your silly little games and the next you’re telling me how much you adore me. I didn’t know how to put my feelings onto paper.”

She walks over to him and takes his hands into hers. She notices a woven bracelet around his wrist made of the ribbon he cut from her hair the day they dueled. She reaches into her satchel and pulls out the rose that was attached to the arrow he had shot into her windowsill. She had persevered what was left by pressing it and keeping it wrapped in a small silk cloth. He smiles touching his forehead to hers. She tilts her head up and gives him a kiss. He places his hands on her hips, as their kiss becomes more arousing he wraps his arms around her as he guides her over to the bed laying her across a sheepskin blanket. He kisses her neck sending her heart into a flutter. He rubs his hand up her gown and over her thigh. Moira apprehensively begins to unbutton the front of her gown. Robin pulls back the blanket and eagerly removes his clothes as they slide underneath, insulating the heat radiating off each other’s bodies.

“Robin…” Says Moira, feeling every inch of his bare skin against hers, gently places her hand on his cheek. “Be…gentle.”

“Have you…never…?” He asks noticing a concerned look in her eyes. Moira shakes her head bashfully. He positions himself between her legs anxiously awaiting for what lies between them. For as long as he had known Moira, which was most of his life, he had never seen her look so vulnerable. She takes a deep breath as he enters her body. A sharp pain runs through her abdomen as she experiences intimacy for the first time. She places her hands on his chest and pushes back wanting the pain to go away.

“Robin.” She gasps.

“Shh,” He says placing one of his hands on hers and rubbing her hair with the other. “It only hurts for a moment.” He reassures her , giving her body time to adjust to his full entry.

“Was that your idea of gentle?” She scoffs jokingly.

Robin giggles and begins gently maneuvering himself inside her. The pain begins to subside and her skin shivers at the new sensation the light strokes of his manhood provided.

“I never imagined…” She starts and then stops when she feels him rub against a part of her insides that sends her body into a frenzy of ecstasy. He passionately plunges inside of her as she presses her body against his and opens her hips to take him deeper.

He rhythmically motions his hips into hers sending a sense of euphoria through her body that she never could imagine was possible. Moira’s body shakes from their passionate love making as her and Robin come to a finish. He rolls over onto the bed and she places her head on his chest.

“Are you alright?” He asks while wrapping his arms around her.

“Elated.” She says giving him a smile. The two of them fall asleep, with Moira locked in Robin’s arms where he is content in knowing she is safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Sherrwood....

The Sheriff goes into a rage when he gets back to the castle. He knows Moira is alive and he knows she is with Robin. He decides to raise the bounty on Robin to ten pounds.

The resistance stays busy over the next month, raiding and looting supplies between King John and his allies. Soon the word of Robin Hood and his Merrie Men sweep through the kingdom and relations become strained. The King becomes infuriated and demands the Sheriff bring him Robin or suffer public humiliation in the stocks.

Aida has recovered from her injuries and taken to many of the children, tending to them as their parents help with duties around the camp. Moira comes down from the hut where she and Robin reside and approaches him at a table where the men are trying to figure out the best way to get the stolen supplies to the people.

“Guards have been on constant patrol inside and outside the castle gates. They are checking everything that comes and goes into the city.” Says Duncan.

“Word is the Sheriff has jailed more than a dozen of the citizens who were believed to be bribed by the resistance.” Says Little John. “I think he is trying to take advantage of your good nature and lure you out. The Sheriff knows you won’t let those people rot in the dungeon.”

One of the men signal an incoming wagon. Robin and the men take up arms and head to the trail. Moira follows.

“What are you doing?” Asks Robin.

“Going with you, what does it look like. I’m not going to let you keep having all the fun.”

“Oh, how I love you.” He says adoringly as they hide, waiting for the wagon to draw near. When it approaches the men jump out of hiding, frightening the horses and scaring the driver.

“Oh, dear God no!” Pleads the man.

Moira looks at the man confused. “Friar?”

He removes his hood as he sets his sight on her. “Moira my child!” He climbs off the wagon and gives her a hug.

“You know this man?” Asks Little John.

“This is Friar Tuck. He preaches at the church just inside the castle gates.” She replies. “What are you doing out here, alone?”

“I’m taking my mead to the next town over.”

“Mead you say?” Questions Duncan walking over to the back of the wagon.

“And what is a man of the cloth doing making mead?” Asks Little John.

“I may be a man of the cloth good sir, but I am still a man.” Responds the Friar.

“Robin. I think I may have found a solution to the problem you were having.” Says Moira. They invite the Friar back to their camp and listen as Moira explains.

“The Friar is well respected among the nobles and people. We will allow him safe passage through these woods with his mead and upon his return we will fill his mead pots with food and gold for the townsfolk.”

“Friar, are you up to the task?” Asks Robin.

He nods agreeing to the terms.

“Wait a minute. We can’t let him just ride through here. It will draw attention if he comes and goes without notice through these woods.” Interjects Duncan.

“And what do you propose we do, Duncan. Beat up a man of the cloth?” Asks Robin sarcastically.

“No. But maybe some gratuity should be in order.” He gestures towards the mead. The Friar laughs and walks over to the wagon pulling off 2 clay pots full of mead.

“Here you are my son. To safe travels and helping the people of Nottingham.” He says blessing the pots.

The men spend the night drinking by the fire and singing song. Moira spots Aida walking off into the woods with Will.

“Those two are taking a liking to each other I see.” She mentions to Robin. He smiles and give her a kiss before taking another drink.

“Dance with me.” He says.

“You’ve obviously had too much to drink.” She jokes.

“Oh, get up,” He says pulling her to her feet. He starts swinging her around and dancing the best he can having had a little more than he could handle of drink.

Little John laughs. “Oye, Duncan, why don’t you play a slow tune before Robin of the Hood becomes Robin of the Flame and falls into the fire.”

Everyone laughs as he struggles to stand up straight.

“If I didn’t know any better John, I’d think you were jealous of my moves.” Responds Robin.

“With moves like that it’s a wonder why Moira hasn’t whisked you off to bed before you hurt yourself.” Laughs Little John.

“That actually sounds like a great idea.” He hoists Moira over his shoulder. “Good night lads.”

“Robin! Put me down!”

Robin stumbles away carrying her to their living quarters.

“Well, now where were we.” Says Little John starting up their tune again.

The Friar leaves first thing the next morning to deliver his mead. Moira bids him well before going with Aida into the wood to harvest some berries.

“You and Will seem to have taken a liking.” She mentions.

“We’re just enjoying each other’s company is all.” Say Aida blushing.

“You’re an awful liar Aida.” Says Moira. “He’s a good man.”

“So, he gets your approval?” She asks.

“My approval. Since when do you need my approval to court someone?” Laughs Moira.

“Since he asked me to marry him.” Informs Aida.

Moira’s face lights up. “Marry him?” She exclaims.

“He asked me last night.” She says trying to contain her excitement. “He wanted to ask the Friar to make it official when he comes back from his delivery.”

Moira hugs Aida joyfully. “I most definitely approve. If he makes you happy, and I know he does.”

A few days later the Friar returns and agrees to marry the young couple. It was just before sundown when they had the ceremony. Deep in the woods, several of the camp’s women created an archway of branches and vines. It was covered in flowers and as the sunset through the trees made it look like something out of a fairy tale. Moira had managed to make a dress for Aida out of some silk cloth they confiscated in a raid. The Friar stood witness as they exchanged vows.

“By the powers invested in me by the Lord, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Scarlet. You sir, may now kiss your bride.” Acknowledged the Friar.

While the people of Sherwood celebrated their union, King John was not happy with the results of the Sheriff in his search for Robin Hood.

“What is keeping you from bringing me this ‘Robin Hood’?” Questions the King to the Sheriff. “Just burn down the forest and flush him out!”

“Your Highness I…” Start the Sheriff.

“No more excuses! I want his head and I want it now!” Pouts the King. 

Their arrangement with the Friar works out perfectly. He comes once a week bringing mead and carrying supplies back for the citizens of Nottingham. After services at the church, he discretely passes out supplies to those in attendance before heading into the city streets and praying with those who were not at the service.

“Good day Friar, might I walk with you?” Asks the Sheriff.

“You may. Are you in need of guidance?”

“Not in the holy sense. As you’re aware, King John has been having an issue with raiders commandeering his trade with the neighboring towns. You take your mead through Sherwood on deliveries, do you not?” He questions.

“Aye. But it is not without its disadvantages. I gain safe passage only by paying a toll of mead to the marauders.”

“I see…” The Sheriff says as his thought deepens. “I shall leave you to your work.” He says dismissing himself.

On his next visit, Friar Tuck informs the men of the Sheriff’s interrogation of his travels. He also tells them his mead supply is low, and it would be a while before he could come back through the forest.

“You’re a good man Friar, for all you have done. We will find another way.” Says Robin.

“We can’t keep on like this.” Little John announces. “We need to take a stand. We need the townsfolk to rally behind us and take down this corruption.”

“The townsfolk would not be opposed to fighting back, but there are but a few who can wield a sword, and many have not a sword to wield.” Informs the Friar.

“We will come up with something. Keep those you trust informed. The day we take back the kingdom is near.” States Robin.

The Friar heads back to the castle with his last shipment of goods for the towns people. Only this time he is greeted by the Sheriff and several of his men.

“Good evening Friar.” Welcomes the Sheriff. “I take it your trip was met with little resistance?”

“Yes, for which I am grateful. A small gesture of good faith goes a long way.” Says the anxious Friar.

“Does it now?” Questions the Sheriff. “I will have to take that into consideration.”

He signals his men to help the Friar unload his wagon.

“It is nothing I can’t handle, Sheriff.”

The Sheriff stops one of the guards and knocks the clay pot out of his hand. Coins and bits of food scatter with the pieces of pot.

“Well now Friar. It would seem like my good faith in you has been misplaced.” He orders his soldiers to arrest the Friar and take him to the dungeon for aiding an enemy of the King.

The following week Moira is with Aida and some of the children playing in the camp. Robin and Will watch them as they tend to the weapons for the revolt.

“I been meaning to ask you,” Says Robin to Will. “How did you…I mean…when did you…”

Will interrupts. “How did I know Aida was the one?”

“Aye,” asks Robin nervously.

“A little birdy flew down and told me.” Jokes Will.

Robin looks at him unamused.

“I just did. It felt right.” Informs Will. “Why? Thinking about asking Moira to wed?”

“Nooo, I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to,” he stutters. “I just don’t think now is the time, you know with the revolt and everything.”

One of the men signal Robin of an approaching wagon. He walks down towards the trail with Little John.

“The Friar wasn’t supposed to be back so soon.” Little John says uneasily.

The familiar wagon belonging to Friar Tuck pulls up to a halt.

“Good day Friar.” Says Duncan approaching the wagon with its driver hooded. “How’s the mead on this lovely day?”

The driver throws back his shroud and reveals himself to be a soldier of the King. More of the King’s men reveal themselves from under a tarp covering the back of the wagon. Several of Robin’s men attack. Moira and Aida hear the commotion and see several soldiers approaching on horseback.

“We have to get everyone out of here. Go!” She sends Aida on her way with all the children. The camp’s people, alerted by a watchman, take off through the evacuation route.

Moira runs over to a tree near the main entry point to the camp and cuts a rope. It sends a swinging log down into the path of several soldiers knocking them off their horses. A foot soldier comes sliding down a rocky slope behind her. Turning, she stabs him in the shoulder with a knife between his armor. She loses her balance and falls back as he swings his sword erratically while she gets up and runs. The two soldiers whom she knocked off their horses, get to their feet to confront her. Robin fires two arrows simultaneously hitting each in the neck at the base of their helmets.

“Run! Make sure everyone makes it to safety.” He yells.

She turns and heads into the camp as fast as she could. A small child separated in the chaos was screaming for her mom. Moira notices the woman frantically searching for her lost in the crowd and grabs the girl. After handing her off, a soldier makes his way towards Moira. She runs up the stairs into the canopy of huts. The soldier lunges, grabbing ahold of her foot, yanking her down a few steps. She kicks his head causing his helmet to snap shut as she takes off again. Another soldier riding towards the people evacuating treads beneath the canopy of huts. She jumps down from the ledge of branch and knocks the rider off, quickly getting up she runs towards the people as they flee.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Says Robin as he fires a few arrows from behind the cover of a tree as they retreat closer to the camp.

“How so?” Says Little John, catching his breath. “You give the Sheriff too much credit if you think he could stage a worthy attack against us.”

“The coward can’t even lead his men into battle.” Mocks Duncan as he swings his war hammer into the chest armor of a soldier.

The camp’s people don’t get too far when another small group of soldiers, led by the Sheriff, cuts them off. He trots his horse over to Moira.

“My dear, I have been looking all over for you.” He says almost sounding concerned. “I think it’s time you come with me.” He says holding out his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She proclaims.

“I was trying to be pleasant about all of this.” He points to one of the soldiers who yanks a child from his mother's arms. He then removes a small dagger and places it against the child’s throat.

“Please!” Exclaims the mother.

“Stop!” Yells Moira, hanging her head. “Let the boy and people go. I will return with you.”

“That’s a good girl.” He says smiling mischievously. The soldier puts the boy back down and Moira mounts the Sheriff’s horse. Not taking any chances with her rebellious spirit he knocks her unconscious with the butt of his sword. Robin emerges from the camp to see Moira in the Sheriff’s arms.

“Moira!” He yells taking aim but doesn’t risk the shot for fear it would injure her. He curses and feels his heart sink as the Sheriff rides off with her and his men.

Moira awakens back at the castle in the Sherriff’s quarters. She quickly sits up, recognizing the room, and notices she’s wearing a pink sleeping gown. She pulls the blanket back and finds one of her legs shacked to the bed post. The door opens and she pulls the blanket across her covering her indecent garments.

“You’re awake I see.” Acknowledges the Sheriff. “No doubt trying to escape back to Robin.” He walks over to her and sweeps her hair from her face. “I had hoped instead he might come to you.”

“He will.” Says Moira fiercely, her eyes piercing into his.

“I am counting on it. And when he does, he will be captured by my men and executed. After our ceremony. I know how much it would mean to you to have him there.”

“What ceremony?” She asks skeptically as he pours himself a glass of wine.

“Our wedding, of course. The King has decided that since the Friar is to be hanged, he, himself, would marry us.”

“I’d never marry a filthy, conniving, disgusting…” The Sheriff slaps her across the face. She cringes with her hand on her cheek as the pain radiates like fire.

“There will be enough of that!” He yells before chugging the wine. “I will have you as my bride and I will have Robin Hood’s head by tomorrow evening!”

He throws the glass into the flaming fireplace before storming out of the room. Moira screams in frustration. Helpless, she has no way out and no way to warn Robin.

Little John informs Robin he has sent Hatcher, one of the men from the camp, and his son into the city to keep an ear out for anything on Moira. In the meantime, they prepare for their revolt. Four of the men return to the hideout bringing chests full of weapons and armor taken from guards during their raids. Robin steps away from the castle blueprints laid out by Duncan. He walks over to a nearby tree rubbing his head.

“It won’t be long until you have her back.” Says Will, walking over to lend support. His words fall on deaf ears.

“I could’ve took…I should have took the shot.” Says an anguished Robin. “I should have put one right in his skull.” He gestures.

“He’s going to hope that your reckless enough in your quest to retrieve her that he gets the advantage.”

Robin sighs knowing that Will is right. If he doesn’t keep a cool head, he will slip up and all hopes of getting her back will be gone. Ever since his first encounter with the Sheriff, he knew he lusted for her. Robin just wanted her back before he exploited her for his own perverse pleasure.

“We both know Moira is no pushover. He is probably regretting laying eyes on her to begin with.” Quips Will, finally getting a scarce smile from Robin.

Later that afternoon Hatcher and his son return bringing unwelcomed news.

“The Friar has been jailed and is to be hanged tomorrow morning.”

“Damn.” Says Little John shaking his head in disbelief.

“Anything of Moira?” Asks Robin.

Hatcher looks at him uneasily.

“She's to be married.” Says his son.

Robin looks at Hatcher for confirmation.

“There is to be a ceremony after the Friar is hanged. The Sheriff and Moira will be wed after, at Sundown.” He confirms.

Robin balls his fists and breathes deep trying to calm himself.

“Rescuing her may prove to be more of a challenge as well. The Sheriff has increased the bounty on your head to one hundred pounds dead or alive. Many of the townsfolk are desperate and starving, their loyalty may be wavering.”

“No,” insisted Little John. “They are desperate for change, but they are loyal to our cause.”

The men review a map of the city grounds, including the castle, and they start devising a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion...

The Sheriff brings Moira a plate of food and places it on the bedside table. She sits in the middle of the bed with the covers draped around her as he walks over to the bed post and sees where she has been chipping away at the wood. He laughs contently.

“Your modesty amuses me considering the pants and blouse you were dressed in left little to the imagination of your body. Still, there is much to be desired.”

“The thought of you removing my garments…”

“Now, now, I have more decency than you give me credit for. I had a servant girl remove your crude attire.”

The King has been very generous with the prospect of having Robin Hood captured. Once he is hanged and we wed, he has made arrangements to deem us Lord and Lady. We will be given a nice plot of land just outside the city. Somewhere quaint to raise a family.” He envisions.

“I would rather die on the rack a thousand times over than bare any children of yours.” She hisses.

“You will learn to love me my dear. It will make things all the more pleasant for you.” He smiles and leaves. She gets up and walks over to the window. The shackle around her leg keeping her just far enough away that she can’t escape. When he returns after dinner, he finds she hasn't touched her food. He removes his coat and places it on a chair beside the fire. He removes his outerwear and changes into his night clothes. Moira, who has curled up on the side of the bed pays him no mind. He climbs into the bed behind her and she inches further away.

“Don't worry my love, I will wait until we are wed to bed you. For now, you can learn to enjoy my companionship.” He runs his finger down her back. Moira jolts out of the bed and he grabs her, yanking her back into the clutches of his arms.

“Get your hands off me!” She yells fighting back. He maintains control as Moira thrashes around, eventually tiring, and coming to the conclusion that her efforts were useless. She hadn’t bothered to eat all day and was exhausted from failed efforts of escape.

She cries as he pulls her down beside him, slightly winded. He places his head near the nape of her neck and nuzzles her, his grip never weakening.

“I promise, darling, you will have all you ever dreamed of and more.” He whispers.

Moira didn’t remember how long after her struggle she fell asleep and was awaken by the sound of roosters from the window. She reaches over to the decanter of wine that was left on the bedside table and hears a knock at the door. A young chamber maid cautiously enters carrying a gown and wash basin.

“Morning Ma'Lady,” She the maid, nervously greeting Moira. She and several other servants could hear her screaming and were aware she was there against her will. “I've come to get you ready for your big day.”

Moira takes a gulp of wine from the decanter and places it back on the table. “Please, I beg of you. Help free me of these restraints.”

“If I do anything other than what the Sheriff has requested for Ma'Lady…it's 50 lashings and the stocks.”

“Very well.” Agrees Moira not wanting to put the woman in harm’s way. She allows the young maiden to assist her into her wedding gown.

“The horses are loaded and the men ready.” Duncan informs Robin and

Little John.

“Let’s head out.” Orders Robin anxious to rescue Moira.

The men split up into groups once they get to the city walls. The first group takes out several guards on horseback riding around the perimeter of the city. Robin and Little John scale the wall with two other men carrying several bags housing weapons. They drop down into an ally where the third group of men who came through the gates as visitors meets them. They distribute several weapons to have on their person and discard the rest to a couple of local merchants who have already been informed of the rebellion.

Robin, Little John, and Duncan join the citizens in the town square where the Friar is awaiting his execution.

“You been practicing, right?” Asks Robin, hoping that their plan doesn’t end with his neck snapping in the gallows.

“No worries.” Smirks Little John, not giving Robin much confidence in him.

The King steps out onto a balcony behind the gallows with the Sheriff by his side. He addresses the crimes of the Friar to the citizens.

“For the Crime of Tax Evasion and Aiding an Enemy of the King, Friar Tuck, you have been sentenced to death by hanging. Have you any last words?” Asks King John.

“I am a man of the cloth. God knows my heart and he will be the one true judge of my actions.” He says holding his head high.

Robin positions himself on a barrel out of view behind the onlookers and aims his arrow towards the noose around the Friar’s neck. The King signals the executioner and he pulls the lever releasing the hatch under the Friar. Robin is waiting for the right moment when the rope tenses, but before he can release the arrow the weight of the Friar snaps the rope causing his weighty body to fall to the ground. Cheers are heard in the crowd as the executioner walks down to retrieve the Friar.

“It would appear Friar, that hanging a man of your size is not the most efficient way to do an execution.” Says the King.

“I do believe, divine intervention has spared this man’s life your Majesty.” Says Moira walking grudgingly towards the Sheriff and King.

The Sheriff taken by her beauty walks over and takes her hands. “My God, you are stunning.”

She bows her head in shame as he walks her over to the balcony, her white gown glowing in the sunlight as she approaches.

“Listen to your people your majesty. They do not believe it is God’s will the Friar be executed.”

He looks out into the crowd, many of whom look to be rowdy.

“It would appear the bride to be has a point.” He announces. “However, it is the will of God that has bestowed me as King, and it is MY will that is being carried out.” He looks at her as if offended. “Another rope is in order! Make sure it’s a sturdy one. I’d hate to have to behead him on your wedding day.”

The executioner fixates another rope around the Friar and returns to the lever. He grips the wooden handle and awaits the King’s signal. Once given, Robin still ready to take a shot, fires an arrow directly into his hand pinning it to the handle. The executioner drops to a knee at the excruciating pain as he removes the arrow.

The King and the Sheriff search the crowd with their eyes as Robin stands on the barrel smiling and taking a bow. Moira feels a wave of hope as she nears the railing of the balcony. The Sheriff quickly pulls her away and back beside him.

“Your majesty, I do believe it is the sign of a great King to listen to his people. And they would greatly agree with the lady to see the Friar freed.”

“Robin Hood!” Yells the King.

“Sheriff, I hear you’ve been looking for me.” He taunts. A group of soldiers heads towards his position. “I will go willingly. Under one condition.”

“Condition? My dear boy, you are surrounded by the King’s men. Do you really think you are in a position to be making demands?” Scoff the Sheriff.

“Let the Friar go. I will take his place. So long as he makes it back to my men safely there will be no more trouble caused for your majesty. You have my word.” He says placing his hand on his heart.

“Will you not bargain for your female companion?” Laughs the Sheriff.

“It is for the greater good that Friar Tuck’s life is spared. And although it pains me, with you she will want for nothing.” He says with a despairing look on his face.

“It seems we both agree on whom is the more suitable suitor for you.” Says the Sheriff to Moira arrogantly.

“Very well.” Agrees the King, valuing his death over the Friar’s.

Robin is taken to the gallows while the Friar is set free and disappears into the crowd where he is met by Robin’s men in hiding.

“It would seem like the unfortunate set back of events has caused us to get behind schedule. It is time we tend to a more ceremonious issue. The union of our good Sheriff and his bride to be Moira.” Announces the King as a servant brings him a Bible. He begins the wedding proceedings and Moira watches as they prepare Robin to be hanged.

“Do you Sheriff take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Asks the King.

“I do.” He says placing the ring on her hand.

“And you, Moira, do you take the Sheriff to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Moira looks at Robin with fear in her eyes and heart. She looks back at the Sheriff.

“Spare me his life.” She pleads.

“Absolutely not.” Says the Sheriff.

“Spare me his life as a gift…and…I will give myself to you. Without question.” She says remorsefully.

“Without question?” He reaffirms.

Moira nods, unable to make eye contact with him. The Sheriff glances at the King signaling a mutual understanding.

“It shall be done.” Says the King reluctantly. “Confinement to the dungeon until death then.”

“Then…I do.” She complies.

“With the power invested in me as ruler of these lands I pronounce you Lord and Lady of Nottingham. You sir, may kiss your bride.”

Robin looks on enraged as the Sheriff pulls Moira in for a kiss. She pushes against him as his tongue enters her mouth with disgust. There is a mixture of chants coming from the crowd as the Sheriff takes a bow and hoists his new bride away. Just before exiting the hall the Sheriff turns to the King.

“On second thought my Lord, he has escaped the dungeon once, better to be safe it doesn’t happen again. You may proceed.”

Moira’s heart drops as she flails and screams down the hall.

“No! You good for nothing cheat!” She cries. “Robin!” She hears a commotion in the crowd outside as she fears the worst.

Back in his quarters the Sheriff throws Moira onto the bed and quickly locks the door. She turns to climb over the bed, but he grabs the train of her dress and rips the back of her gown as he drags her near.

“Get your hands off of me!” She claws and slaps him in the face cutting his cheek with her ring.

Infuriated he climbs on top of her and holds her down. “I don’t care if you do this willingly or not love. Either way I am going to enjoy myself.” He unties the curtain cords from the bed post and binds her hands to them before removing his coat and tossing it to the floor.

The King signals the executioner to release the hatch. Grabbing the lever with his other hand, the executioner motions towards the release but is taken out by an arrow to the chest. He looks down in shock, only to see another hit him. He falls off the platform onto his back and chaos soon ensues. Men and women take up arms provided by Robin’s men and begin to riot. Little John runs up to the gallows to free Robin.

“What happened to shooting the rope?” He asks.

“I haven’t been practicing as much as you think.” Jokes Little John. He hands Robin his bow and arrow along with a sword. “I’m no Robin Hood.”

They both head into the castle.

“I’m going to find Moira.”

“Obviously. She won’t be expecting me.” Says Little John sarcastically.

Robin takes off down the hall toward the tower where he suspects the Sheriff resides. Little John heads the opposite way to confront the King. The Sheriff’s quarters were in a castle spire just above the castle’s kitchen. The closer Robin got the louder he could hear Moira’s screams.

The Sheriff pries apart Moira’s legs and massages her thighs as he buries his head into her neck trying his best to arouse her.

“Only Robin can awaken my passion.” She says hoping to discourage his efforts.

“I had hoped you remained pure.” He looks to her heated. “No worries. I detest the burden of breaking in a new horse.”

Robin ran faster scared he was too late and finds the door to be locked. He puts all his weight into the door as it bursts open. The Sheriff who just unbuckled his trousers turns in shock at the disturbance.

“You!” He says grabbing his pants with one hand and reaching for his sword.

“Robin!” Exclaims Moira relieved to see him alive. The Sheriff stands to his feet on the opposite side of the bed and grabs his sword.

“You are a persistent little thief aren’t you.” Says the Sheriff engaging him Robin in combat.

“Thief?” Says Robin blocking his attack pretentiously. “You stole my heart.”

“Your heart?” Laughs the Sheriff. “I will steal your beating heart from out of your chest!”

The two begin fighting intensely while Moira tries to release her bonds. The Sheriff manages to knock Robin down on the bed where he blocks an incoming strike. He winks at Moira with a smile while boastfully deflecting the Sheriff’s sword. The blade hits one of the cords binding Moira’s hands and she quickly starts freeing her other.

The Sheriff disarms Robin of his sword. Out of desperation for a close combat weapon, he grabs the leg of a chair and flings it before charging the Sheriff, sending them both out of the window. Moira runs over to find the two men collapsing through a canopy and into a wagon of animal hides. The men roll out of the wagon cart in pain and she races out of the room down to them.

The entire castle is in chaos as servants fight back against the guards and citizens raid anything of value. Moira runs down through the kitchen and to the door leading out to where the two men fell. She opens it to find the Sheriff with a dagger swinging at Robin. Moira grabs an egg out of the basket by the door and throws it at the Sheriff. The distraction is enough for Robin to punch the Sheriff and knock the dagger out of his hand. The two men scuffle around in the dirt. The Sheriff reaches for the dagger swinging it at Robin and slicing a gash across the top of his chest. Robin rolls back in pain clutching the area. The Sheriff gets to his feet and walks over to the stable and grabs a Horseman's Pick. Moira grabs a knife from the kitchen and runs up to the Sheriff. He moves just in time as she lunges towards him. He steps side to side avoiding her attacks.

“I have entertained enough of your antics.” He boasts.

“That’s about all you could entertain of me.” She retaliates mocking his failed attempts at seducing her. She throws the knife missing his head by a hair.

He brandishes the pick above his head preparing to swing and then pauses. Moira watches as his face goes from anger to concern. He turns slowly to look behind him and sees the tail end of an arrow. Robin faltering to his feet raises his bow once more. He aims and with no hesitation hits the Sheriff directly into his eye. Moira recoils at the sight as the Sheriff falls to his knees and dead to the ground.

Robin runs to her side embracing her tightly as she kisses him like she had lost him forever. He holds her hand tightly as they walk towards the town square. Many of the soldiers had been subdued by the townsfolk and Little John has the King on his knees, sword to his throat on the floor of the gallows.

“Nice of you two to join us.” Says Little John.

“You missed all the fun.” Laughs Duncan swinging his war hammer over his shoulder.

They all turn hearing the sound of horses coming through the gate into the city. A wave of citizens kneel amidst the commotion.

Little John in awe bows. “My King!”

Soon all the townsfolk and soldiers bow at the sight of King Richard The Lionheart.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demands. Looking at the rebellion.

“Your majesty,” approaches Moira with Robin. They bow in his presence. “You were presumed dead, a casualty of war.”

“Do I look dead to you my dear?” He scolds. “Who is responsible for this mutiny?” He asks dismounting his horse and limping into the square.

“T'was him Uncle!” Yells King John. “Robin Hood and his merrie men have orchestrated this revolt against the crown.”

King Richard approaches Robin. “Is that true? Are you the one they call Robin Hood?”

“Yes, Ma'Lord.” He admits holding his head high.

King Richard looks him over for a moment. “I owe you a great deal of gratitude.”

“What?” Exclaims King John. “He!…He!…”

“He and his men did what needed to be done for the people of Nottingham.” He turns angrily and walks over to King John, snatching the crown off his head. “You would have yourself crowned King before laying my body to rest! I take you in as my successor and you dishonor my legacy!” He hits King John with the crown knocking him to the ground. “Blood or not, you will be held accountable for your crimes against the people.”

“But the Sheriff…” He tries to explain.

“Has already been punished by death.” Informs Robin.

“Get this man out of my sight.” Says King Richard signaling to his soldiers who rode in beside him. “He is to be dealt with at a later time.”

“Where is Ma'Lady in all this?” King Richard questions.

“She…was laid to rest Ma'Lord. Just as Winter came to an end. She became awfully ill and died peacefully in her sleep.” Tells Moira.

He walks over to her, a somber look on his face, and places his hand on her shoulder, understanding the mutual grief of her loss.

“It would appear I have some sorting out to do.” He makes his way towards the castle steps and then briefly looks over to Robin. “While I have you here my boy, what might I do to repay you for your efforts today?”

“My loyalty for you and this Kingdom is never waving your majesty.”

“I think a man of your stature deserves a place in my royal court. Robin of…Loxley was it not? Your father was a good man.”

“That he was. But my land and home are no more, taken by King John.”

“And given back by the rightful King.” He takes off up the stairs towards the castle. “Peace shall once again spread through Nottingham.”

Robin takes Moira's hand and removes the ring placed on it by the Sheriff tossing it into the street. He and his men gather their things and make their way back to their forest homes.

That night Moira has Robin remove his shirt as she steps out to grab him some mead. He sits on the side of the bed, one hand in pocket thinking. She returns and has him take a sip of the drink.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” She asks.

“Nothing.”

“I figured as much.” She jokes.

She splashes a little of the mead onto a rag and places it on his chest. He flinches at the burning sensation.

“Really Robin. Am I going to have to have Duncan come hold you down while I patch you up?” She taunts. She threads a needle and begins to suture his cut.

“I been meaning to ask you…” He starts.

“Well…? Spit it out.”

“I was wondering if…” he cringed as she pulls the suture tight to close the wound.

“Really Robin.” She throws her hands down. “Why are you acting like a fidgety child?”

She pulls his hand from his pocket and finds him fingering a small ladies ring. She stares curiously for a moment.

“Moira, I have admired you since we were children and loved you ever since I knew what love is. I would want no other by my side in this life or the next.”

He drops down from the bed to a knee and places the ring on her hand.

“And I would accept no such offer from anyone other than you.” She says with tears in her eyes as she takes his head into her hands and kisses him.

They spend the Spring and Summer rebuilding a home on the Loxley land. Once completed Robin and Moira send for the Friar to be wed. They are wed on a warm evening at sunset surrounded by their friends and loved ones. The King rides up surprising the patrons.

“I suppose my invitation was lost.” He says jokingly. He dismounts his horse and walks over to the young couple. “My apologies for the intrusion, but before you kiss the bride there is something I must do.”

He pulls his sword from sheath. “Kneel if you would.”

Robin and Moira kneel before the King. “I offer you the accolade of knighthood. Serving in your King's court. Do you accept?”

“Yes.” Accepts Robin.

“And you my dear lady. Do you accept the title of dame alongside your newly appointed Lord?” He asks.

“I do your majesty.”

“Let this be the last blow ever delivered unto you.” He taps his blade on the shoulders or the young couple and the Friar pronounces them husband and wife, Lord and Lady of Loxley.

Robin whimsically takes Moira into his arms and kisses her for all to see.


End file.
